Shinobi High
by UchihaKitten
Summary: This story contains OCs. Pairing of OCs with some of the original Naruto characters. Set in a high school setting. Most characters are in their Part II selves. And all are very OOC. Don't like, don't read.
1. NEW SCHOOL, SENIOR'S CLASS, NEW… FRIENDS

This is my very first publication or whatever it's called. Please no flaming. I've been working really hard on this. I do accept constructive criticism, though.

Kirala POV

CHAPTER 1 BIOLOGY: NEW SCHOOL, SENIOR'S CLASS, NEW… FRIENDS?!

I sighed, my black-tipped blonde hair fluttering in the small breeze. I stood outside of the big double doors that marked the entrance to my new school: Shinobi High. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the doors and walked inside, and glanced quickly at my bright pink schedule, and hurried to my locker.

Once I managed to get her locker open, I grabbed my Biology and English textbooks and turned around, nearly crashing into someone. Looking up, I saw a raven-haired boy, whose black hair was spiked up at the back, resembling the tail of a duck. He turned and fixed cold, black eyes on me.

"Watch where you're going, runt!" He snapped, walking away. I frowned. Why did everyone I met have to call me a runt?! So what if I'm unusually short…? Height doesn't matter…does it? Sighing, I weaved my way through the crowd of students towards my Biology class, which was taught by some guy named Orochimaru.

Since my class was in the _Senior's_ hallway, I quickly got lost, having not explored the school building yet. I wandered around for a bit, before finally finding the hallway, and, eventually, my classroom. Unfortunately, I was fifteen minutes late.

Sighing heavily, I lightly rapped my knuckles on the door of the room, and listened as the classroom fell silent. A very creepy looking male opened the door. He has long black hair, and glowing yellow eyes that were edged in purple. The purple markings around his eyes had thin lines going from the inner corner of each eye, down to about the middle of the bridge of his nose.

"You're late!" He practically hissed at her. I flinched and looked away.

"I'm new…" I mumbled, keeping my sentence short.

"I see," Mr. Creepy responded. For some reason, he reminded me of snakes. And I _hated_ snakes. "You must be…" He checked a clipboard, "…Kirala Wolf?" I nodded, my eyes scanning the classroom. Three people stood out to me; a silver-haired teenager with strange, violet eyes, and blonde, girly-looking, guy, and a girl with hair as red as-_NO!_-I quickly cut my thoughts short. The red-headed girl was sitting and a lab table with the silver haired guy, and the blonde was the only person in the room sitting by himself.

"Kirala? You will be lab partners with Deidara," Orochimaru said, catching my attention.

"Who…who is Dei…Dei…dara…?" I asked, stumbling over the name. Orochimaru gestured towards the blonde, dismissing me. I hurried to take my seat, feeling very self-conscious about the fact that everyone in the classroom were Seniors, and I was a simple _Freshman_.

"Hello," the blonde dude muttered as I sat down, glancing up. I simply nodded. "So…you're new here, I take it?" He asked.

"Obviously." My voice was harsh. I thought the blonde was seriously annoying.

When he didn't get a more lengthy response from me, Deidara briefly explained that the class was dissecting a large breed of toad, and showed me how to handle the tools. Stationing myself across the lab table from my partner, I quickly got to work.

I was working quietly, occasionally twitching from all of the blood coming from the toad (ugh!), when I heard a soft "Ow!" come from behind me, accompanied by a loud clattering that I assumed was a dissection knife falling to the floor.

"Oh…" murmured a musical voice, "I'm ble—" I cut off the sentence by fixing the speaker—the girl with red hair—with a cold glare. The girl's left arm was covered in a silvery liquid that I recognized as Mercury, and more was flowing from a deep gash directly below the heel of her hand. I briefly wondered why the heck Mercury was coming out of the girl's arm, and then I realized that it served as her blood. Involuntarily letting out a squeal, I whirled the rest of the way around(I was now facing the red-headed girl) and flung my arms around the nearest person, who just happened to be the boy with silver hair and purple eyes, catching him in an iron-hard, panicked type of embrace.

"OW! SHIT! LET GO OF ME!" He shouted, cursing and struggling against the unbreakable grip he was held in.

"Jeez, Hidan. Never knew you were such a ladies' man!" the redhead joked, despite having blood flowing freely out of her wrist.

Hidan paused, "How the _hell _can you joke around when you're bleeding all-AUGH!" at his mention of blood, my grip had tightened, accidentally snapping his left arm.

"Nah," the girl said. "I'm fine. Not gonna die any time soon. A faint rustling could be heard as the girl bandaged her wrist. "Hey, Freshman, mind releasing my partner before you crush him to death?" She called politely. "Please?"

I slowly released my hold on the Senior before pulling out a lab stool, and sitting down heavily. "S-sorry 'bout that…" I mumbled, placing my head in my hands.

"Aw, no problem!" the girl piped cheerfully, walking around her lab table to sit next to me. "So, what exactly made you spazz out? I'm Kirafa, by the way."

I gestured weakly at the girl's bandaged wrist. "Hemophobic," I managed, still holding my head. "…Name's Kirala." I felt like crap, especially after embarrassing myself in the middle of my _first_ class on my _first day_ of school…

"Okay, cool! Nice to meet you, Kirala! Sorry about earlier…" Kirafa rambled on. "I just dropped my dissection knife and, stupidly, tried to catch it." Kirafa paused when I glanced up at her. "Your eyes are really cool!" she exclaimed randomly. At the precise moment I was about to reply, the bell ending class rang. "Oh!" Kirafa stood up. "Where are you going next?"

"English."

"Oh, cool! Me too!" Kirafa jumped around excitedly. "Come on, I'll walk with you!" She said, promptly dragging me out of the classroom.

Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you'd review and tell me whatcha think!


	2. English: Hatake Kakashi

English: Hatake Kakashi

I sighed, getting dragged down the hallway by a very hyper-active red head known as Kirafa. I already knew where my English class was; I had found it when I was wandering the halls before Biology.

"So…" I muttered, easily matching the older girl's pace, "are all English classes taught by the same teacher or something?"

"No, but they're all in the same hallway," came the response. "Freshman and Seniors pretty much share a class room, though."

"Really? Oh, I bet I'm faster than you, Kirafa!"

"Huh?! No way! No one in this school is faster than me!" Kirafa retorted. I smirked and took off, dragged the redhead behind her. "Waah! Okay, Kirala! You win!"

They stopped in front of their classroom. "Told ya!" I crowed triumphantly. "What did you mean by Freshman and Seniors pretty much sharing a classroom?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Kirafa walked through the door, I hesitantly followed. I glanced around the classroom, noticing a Senior with long raven hair pulled into a low ponytail. He had coal-black eyes. _Just like that boy from earlier…_ I thought, frowning. _ I hope this guy's nicer…_ I nervously fingered her pendant, a scarlet crescent moon with a black slit-like piece connecting the points of the moon.

"Come on, Kirala!" Kirafa exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. "I want you to meet someone!" The red-headed girl began moving towards the black-haired boy. I followed her reluctantly. "Hey, Itachi!" He looked up when Kirafa stopped directly in front of him.

"Hn." Hn? What kind of response was that?! I watched him, analyzing his slow movements as he put his book away (yes, he was reading.). I recognized loneliness deep within his dark eyes, although he kept it well hidden. I flinched when he turned to look at me, and hid behind Kirafa.

"This," Kirafa began, redirecting Itachi's attention, "is Kirala." She pulled me in front of her.

I glared at Itachi, causing him to blink in confusion. Then, he sighed, "I take it you met my little brother?" I started.

"Uh…what?"

"Him." Itachi nodded towards the classroom door. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at the spikey-haired boy I met before Biology, at my locker.

"Yeah," I mumbled, turning back to the Senior. "I've met him. He's a jerk." I felt the boy's eyes on my and turned, meeting his curious gaze with a cold glare. He looked away and walked stoically to the Freshman side of the room.

I turned back around to see Itachi shrug. "He's not too friendly," the older boy explained. "You'd better tell Kakashi-sensei that you're new. If he's not late."

"_Again._" Kirafa added. I nodded, and hurried over to the other side of the classroom.

I almost immediately noted that the only open seat was next to Itachi's brother. I walked over, sighing heavily. "Uhm, h-hello?" He raised his eyes to look at me, as if saying "what?!" even though he remained completely silent. "Can I sit here?"

"Whatever," came the response.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice, you know," I growled.

"…Fine, whatever. Don't really care."

"Well, you're a real ray of sunshine, aren't ya?" I growled sarcastically, sitting across from him. "So, what's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Cool. I'm Kirala."

"Hn." I frowned. Was he _always_ this rude? Sasuke pulled out a book and began reading, completely ignoring me. Yep, apparently so.

I glanced across the classroom, searching for an _already_ familiar redhead. Kirafa was sitting at a table, chatting contentedly with Itachi. I glared at my new friend jealously, wondering how in the world she was able to be so friendly. Sighing, I let my head drop onto the table with a sickening _crack_. However, I was not fazed in the slightest. Since my face was resting on the table, I didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at me over his book. Until, of course, he spoke.

"Are you _alive_ over there?'

"Hn."

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice," he said. I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice and looked up to fix him with a cold glare from my differently colored, red and blue, eyes.

"No."

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I _did_ say 'simple'. And it's quite obvious that you're alive, since you're talking." I blinked. That was the most I'd heard the kid say all day…morning, whatever. "Anyway," he continued, "Kakashi-sensei's gonna be late again, so, you can basically do whatever you w—" He was interrupted by a very hyperactive blonde boy shouting his name and tackling Sasuke out of his chair.

"Gah! Dobe, let go of me!" Sasuke growled.

"Aw, Teme! Don't be so mean!" the blonde whined, pouting as he stood up. Suddenly he realized that someone was still sitting at the table. "Oh! Who're you?!" he exclaimed, bringing his face close to mine.

"_KYAA!_" I shrieked, shoving the other blonde away. He toppled over and landed on Sasuke. Again.

"Naruto! Get _off_!" Sasuke snapped, shoving Naruto away before standing and crossing his arms. "Honestly, you _know_ I hate it when you tackle me, so knock it off!" The spike-haired boy ranted. I sighed.

"Whoa there, Pretty-boy. Go back to your nonresponsive self, eh?" I said, resting my head on my hand. My soft comment effectively caught both boys' attention.

"What'd you call me?" Sasuke's voice had dropped into a dangerous growl. It still didn't scare me though, although I noticed that Naruto gulped and scooted away a little bit.

"I called you Pretty-boy. What _male_ styles his hair, mmm?" I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. I knew I'd hit a nerve, and I expertly dug deeper.

"Jerk." Wait just a minute. Did _Sasuke_ just call _me_ a jerk? Hah! How amusing. I glanced up at the raven-haired boy glaring down at me.

"Hah. Payback, kid. You called me a runt this morning, _remember_?"

Sasuke was quiet a moment. "That actually _bothered_ you?" His voice held tons of disbelief.

I fixed my coldest glare on him, causing him to avert his eyes slightly. "Well, _duh_," I snapped at him. "You try being vertically challenged and have someone call _you_ a runt!"

"Vertically challenged?" Sasuke's incredulous question earned him another icy glare from Your's Truly.

"Yes, vertically challenged. Are you _deaf_?" At that precise moment, a white haired guy walked into the classroom.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei's here, so…see ya later, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, getting up from where he sat perched on the floor, and running across the room to sit down.

I sighed, stood, and walked over to the teacher. "Uhm…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo!" Kakashi responded, turning to face me. "What's up?"

I looked up at him. "I…uhh…I'm new," I mumbled.

"Alright!" Kakashi said, turning towards the rest of the class. "Listen up, class. We have a new student." He nodded to me. "Please, introduce yourself."

Gosh, dangit. Okay, uuuhhhmm…. "M-My name is Kirala Wolf—"

"Where'd you transfer from?" the shouted question came from none other than Naruto.

Transferred?! Where did I _transfer_ from? I thought quickly. "I, uh, I was homeschooled.

"Naruto, raise your hand next time!" Kakashi scolded. He then turned to me. "Alright, Kirala. You can sit by Sasuke." I hurried to my seat at his dismissal. _Oh, thank _God_ that was over…_ I thought myself as I sat down. Then, I decided to voice my unhappiness to Sasuke.

He ended up smirking, though. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing….It's just that you just pretty much told me how to get inside your head."

Now, it was my turn to smirk. "Heh, sorry, but no one can get inside my head, Sasuke." I closed my eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"R—"

_KIRALA! I SEE YOU!_ I squeaked and grasped my head.

_Kirafa? WHAT THE HECK?! THAT HURT!_

_Oops. Sorry._

_ Ugh. Whaddya want? And how are you in my head, anyway? I set up mental _barriers _designed to keep others _out_ of my head._

_ Hee hee! My secret!_

I frowned at Kirafa's response. "Never mind," I told Sasuke. "Someone has officially managed to get inside my head. Ahh…it hurts…" I trailed off.

Sasuke blinked. "It _hurts_ when someone gets inside your—wait what?" He was now very, very confused.

Kirala sighed. "Okay, Pretty-boy—don't glare at me. I'm going to call you that so you might as well get used to it. Anyway, I'm telekinetic, and yes, I _can_ move stuff with my mind. But I can also directly speak to others through my mind." I sat back, satisfied with my explanation.

"How?" UGH! I sighed.

"You know how the brain gives off waves right?" A nod. "Well, I can manipulate those brainwaves, and my own, to talk to someone."

"That's…kinda cool."

"Duh." I yawned. "Here I'll show you," I concentrated on Sasuke and sent a single thought to him:_ BOO!_

Sasuke flinched slightly. "Wow, that's really cool." I shrugged and opened my mouth to speak. However, before I could utter sound, the bell rang, ending class. "See ya," Sasuke said, standing and gathering his stuff. He turned, then paused, and I caught a sly smirk spreading across his features. "Runt."

"Pretty boy," I shot back. He chuckled softly as we walked out of the classroom, hurrying to our lockers. "So," I began, "where's your locker at?"

"By yours." I blinked.

"By…_mine_?"

"Yep." We stopped. "See? Oh, what's your next class?"

"Um…" I glanced at my schedule. "Algebra. Hopefully it's going to be a relatively normal class this time…"


End file.
